1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet metal nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
One sheet metal nut is known from US 2005/0271492 A1. The known sheet metal nut, intended for mounting in a hole in a support part, comprises a cage part, which can be inserted in the hole and can be brought in engagement with a connecting part for joining an attachment part with the support part. The cage part has a bottom plate, supporting edge sections which come in contact with peripheral zones of the hole, and side plates located opposite one another, and is formed with the contacting final sections arranged opposite the supporting edge sections; in the mounted arrangement of the sheet metal nut, the supporting edge sections grip the peripheral zones of the hole. The supporting edge sections are integrally molded on the bottom plate. Furthermore, two leg plates are present, lying opposite one another, which, in the known sheet metal nut are formed on the cage part and arranged between the side plates and extend from a base region in the direction of the supporting edge sections at an increasing distance from each other. The contacting final sections are each integrally molded on a free end of a leg plate facing the supporting edge sections; their fronts face one another and the flat sides of the supporting edge sections lie opposite one another.
Another sheet metal nut is known from DE-A-19 23 321. The sheet metal nut is formed in one piece and punched from a metal sheet. It comprises a cage part which has supporting edge sections that come into contact with peripheral zones of a hole integrated in a support part in which the sheet metal nut is to be mounted.
Side plates of the cage part located opposite one another can be inserted in the hole in the support part, flexible contacting final sections furthermore being arranged opposite the supporting edge sections and, in the mounted arrangement, gripping the peripheral zones of the hole. A connecting part, which can be brought into engagement with the sheet metal nut, is provided to join an attachment part to the supporting part.